An Effortless Pitch
by andthatscanon
Summary: [SPOILER] Spoilers for everything. EVERYTHING. "I got the internship. I got the internship! I'm gonna intern for the FBI. I'll leave in a week." So, what happens in this week?
1. Tuesday

**A/N: I own nothing, not even the computer I wrote this.**

 **So, I couldn't sleep after the finale (and stop crying, but that's our secret) and write this helped me a lot. I hope someone else likes it. I'm sorry if it feels out of character, it's my first Community fic. And I'm terribly sorry for all spelling mistakes, english is not my mother tongue. :3**

 **Tuesday**

Jeff got home an hour ago, but had not moved since. All that time he spent sitting on the couch with his head resting on the back and with one thought in mind.

He let her go.

He hated himself for doing this, but he never, ever, would allow himself to be an obstacle between Annie and her ambitions, and he had several reasons for this. One is that Jeff knew he couldn't be happy if she was not; another was that he was afraid that if Annie had to choose between the intership and him, she wouldn't choose him. After all, _he_ had many chances and had not chosen her.

But he wanted to, oh how he wanted. All this time, he always wanted her, but time was always off and everything was always wrong.

And today he kissed her again. After nearly six years, six fucking years wanting, he had her for a second or two. It was magnificent. Magnificent does not even start to describe it, in fact.

Then he heard a knock at the door. And another, and another. They were strong, angry and fast. He had never answered the door so quickly. This was all because maybe, _maybe_ , it was her knocking.

And for a brief moment, Jeff allowed himself to dream. Because, yeah, he would never stop her from doing what she wants. If this were an internship in the FBI, okay. But what if it was him? Well, he would have to just live with it.

It was Britta.

"Are you happy now?", she asked while punched him in the chest multiple times "Are you fucking happy?"

"What the hell?"

"This is what you wanted, right? Since the beggining? Does it makes you happy?"

"Are you drunk...er?"

"Hell I am!"

"Okay, okay... Stop hitting me!", he said as he grabbed her fists. "What is going on?"

"You let them go. You let them all go.", she freed her hands and used them to wipe the tears falling down her face. "You started all this to have your way with me, you never even wanted anyone else in the study group. Now that they are all gone, are you happy? You finally got it!"

"Of course I am not happy! Do you think I wanted them to go? I am as miserable as you!"

"So why didn't you do something?!", she hit him again. "Why didn't you treated Pierce as a friend and did not let him masturbate until death? Why. You. Did. Not. Made. Troy. Stay?", in each pause she punched him harder.

"I tried, remember? He wanted to leave!"

"Oh, c'mon, he listened to you, you just had to try a little harder. But you're Jeff Winger", she mocked, "and you don't work hard! You did not even try to convince Shirley to stay. And she left so much behind! It would have been so easy!"

"That's not true and you know it. She left because of her father."

Britta didn't even listened.

"And Abed, I don't know how, but I'm sure you screwed with him too, because that's what you do!", Britta stopped for a second, to take a deep breath. "And Annie, oh God, Annie. She... She... Why you couldn't tell her that you loved her? It's written all over your face. It has been for years, for God's sake! If you do not want her, okay, but I do! She's my best friend, I do not want lose her! And you could have made her stay... If you couldn't do it for you, than you could've done for me, your jackass!"

"She knows I love her."

"Does she? Because all you've been doing is act like you don't. Unless when you're looking at her, which is always, but you know what I'm trying to say."

"Britta, you're not making any sense. Besides, it's only for the summer. She'll be back.", he said more to himself than for her.

"Will she? Just like Troy did, for example?"

"No, no at all like that."

"Then how, Jeff? She's fucking amazing, she deserves every good thing in the world and I would be surprised if she settle for less. She has nothing to keep her in Greendale. No job, no family, friends are gone. Why the hell she would be here unless it was because you asked? Why are you letting her go?"

"You think this is what I want?"

"If it's not, why aren't you doing something then?"

"Because that's not my choice! It's hers! I can't make her stay because of me, if she stays it has to be because she wants to."

"You're a selfish, selfless bastard."

"Look, everything will be fine, okay?", he said as he held her. "It's not ideal, but we will not lose each other, unless we want to.", Britta stayed hugged by Jeff for a few more seconds until she stopped crying and felt she could breath properly again.

"I just... I just wanted more time, you know?", she hugged him back and Jeff began to brush her hair to calm her. "I love them. I love them all. And they all gone so fast, I could not even say goodbye right. For any of them. I'm sorry.", she freed herself. "I'm _so_ sorry, it's obviously not your fault. I just needed someone to blame, someone to listen my frustrations. I'm sorry. I'm leaving now.", she headed for the door.

"You do know that they will still be here for a week, right?

"Yes.", she opened the door. "Do you?", and she was gone.

* * *

It did not take more than three seconds for him to realize what he had to do. She'd still be here for a week, and he would take the most out of it. Jeff knew he had to see her again and the sooner, the better. And he was ready to go after her when his phone vibrated.

 _Annie: You home?_

 _Jeff: Yes._

He responded immediately and had to wait for five whole minutes to receive another message from her.

 _Annie: Can I go there?_

 _Jeff: Sure._

 _Annie: I arrive in 20._

He took a deep breath. Twenty minutes. He could go through twenty minutes. Because in twenty minutes, he would see her. He just needed a drink.

He headed to the mini bar, but stopped as soon as he picked up the scotch. Thinking well, he didn't want to be smelling alcohol for Annie. He took a glass of water instead.

Great, three minutes had passed.

He passed the next five circling around the couch.

He decided to style his hair, but it was already damn good, so he got back to the task of making a hole in the living room.

He took another glass of water.

It has been twenty one minutes now. Where the hell was she? Was she okay?

And then there was a knock in the door. One, gentle knock.

He opened the door smiling.

"Hi.", Annie said and soon after left the breath she did not know she was holding go. "I'm sorry for being late."

"Hi.", his smile widened. "C'mon in."

She entered the apartment warily. Her hands were tied together and she was obviously apprehensive.

"Is something wrong?", he asked deeply concerned.

"It's just that, well, I just... Never mind, it's stupid.", she shook her head to the left and right a couple of times.

"I don't care, I'd like to hear."

"It's just that I had this idea, and it seemed great. But then I stopped to think better about it and in fact is not."

"For your standards, maybe. Perhaps I will find it good."

"It's...", she rolled her eyes. "It's so hard. It shouldn't be this hard, you know?"

"Anything I can do to make it easier?"

"I missed you.", Annie looked deep into Jeff's eyes while she spoke. "I missed you so much all this semester. You were so distant, and I was so distant, and, God, I missed our moments together. And I thought, that maybe, we could enjoy some quality time before I go. But I don't know if it's a smart choice."

"You mean, as in our capers?"

"I didn't meant quite like that, but if that's what you're up to, it's good too."

"What do you want?", he asked carefully. That's exactly what he had in mind when he thought about going after her minutes ago. Just spend a little more time with her. Any time, in any way.

"I thought about something more intimate to be honest, like-"

"A boyfriend and girlfriend thing?", he smiled hopeful.

"Not exactly like that, because, well, I just gonna be here for a week, but something like that.", she sighed. "I told you it was stupid"

"I don't think it is stupid", Jeff took a step closer to her. "At all. But..."

"But?", Annie looked at him with her big blue eyes, feeling that at any moment her heart could be broken into a million pieces. By the same person, once again. Why does she always gave him so much power?

"I don't think 'something like that'will do. I mean, I have a lot of time to make up for you in just a week, much more than just a semester. We have to really go for it. You got to accept all of me, flaws and all."

"I always did", she replied confused. Had she done something that made he doubted it?

Jeff could feel his heart bubbling with happiness. He held her as if she were the most precious thing in the world and, in his world, she really was. He let his chin rest on her head as she hugged him back. It felt so good for Annie being hugged like that. She felt that if he let her go she would fall to tiny little pieces. But he didn't let her go. Not this time.

And then, she felt something on the top of her head. At first, Annie tought it was her imagination, but then she felt it again. It was clear that drops of water were falling in to her hair. Jeff was holding her so hard she had to push him a bit to be able to see what was happening. She looked up, searching for a drip, but didn't have to make it all the way to the ceiling. That's because she saw Jeff's face and he was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?", she said as she move her hands to cup his cheeks while he held her loosely.

"Nothing", he smiled. "Really, this is better than any of my pitches."

"So why are you crying?"

" _Because_ this is better than any of my pitches. These are tears of joy."

At that, it was time for Annie to shed a tear. Then she used her thumbs to clean Jeff's face.

"You don't need to cry. We're gonna finally be fine."

She stood on her toes to kiss him, but failed. Jeff already had taken her in his arms, holding her knees and back effortlessly. Once she realized, Annie put her hands on his shoulders and hid her face in the crook of his neck. He took her to his room and sat her on his bed, kneeling in front of her and resting his hands on the mattress, one in each side of her. It was one of the rare times when Annie was taller than Jeff.

"You're beautiful." He said while running his fingers though her hair "Inside and out. You're all beauty."

She gave him a shy smile and let her head down, trying to hide her flushed face. That's when she felt his hands on her hair again, now taking off her hair clip. He put it on his bedside table and squeezed her hair fondly again.

"I love when you leave your hair like that."

"Can I touch your hair too?"

"You can do whatever you want with me. I thought you knew."

She bit her lip, feeling a little scared, but decided to let her left hand run by the softness of Jeff's hair as he closed his eyes with the affectionate touch. When she stopped he smiled his Annie smile to her and she knew everything was fine.

He put his hands gently on her shoulders and took off her blazer as slowly as he could. He folded it and placed immediately above the hair clip. Then he put both hands on the collar of her blouse and began unbuttoning it with a tenderness she had never seen him put on anything else. As her skin began to show, adorned with a navy lacy bra, Annie once again let out a breath she did not know she was holding. She knew sex was supposed to be a part of their 'something' this week, she was eager to it, to be honest, but it kind of felt too soon. She was about to say something when Jeff took her blouse, folded and put it on the bedside table, just as he had done to her blazer. She would understand if it was his clothes, that he loves so much, but why he was doing this to hers?

She also realized that he didn't had touched her more than the strictly necessary, and started to think about how strange it was. Shouldn't him at least be touching her breasts? He liked them, right? All he was doing was taking her clothes off in a very erotic way, but also very fondly. He took off her shoes, one by one, and put it next to the bed. He also took off her pants, barely noticing her navy panties. Annie didn't know what to expect anymore, but it certainly was not what she got. Because Jeff took his blue sweater and instead of folding it and put with her belongings, he dressed her with it. It was gigantic on her, but it was cozy and had his smell.

He then went to the other side of the bed, lying on his stomach, waiting for her to lie as well. She decided to do it by using her right hand as support to her head.

"Are you comfortable?", he asked. And that was it. She had figured it out. He wasn't thinking about sex while undressing her. At least not as the main objective. He just wanted to make her feel comfortable.

"Yes. This is a very comfortable sweater."

They both smiled as Jeff pulled her closer. Annie put her left hand on his back and he started drawing lazy circles on hers.

"Can I kiss you again?", he asked her hopefully.

"You can do whatever you want with me.", she mimicked his previous say. "I thought you knew."

She could feel his smile as their lips pressed in a tender kiss. He cupped her cheeks as he deepened the kiss, not causing it to lose the softness. When they parted, he gave her two quick kisses, then he hid his face in the curve of her neck. While Jeff was giving her the most tender kisses that someone was able to give, Annie moved her left hand up, until it was in his hair, so she could play a little with it.

"You know," he said between kisses on her jawline. "You should spend the night here. I could order some food and we could watch a movie and stuff. Also, it's kind of late."

"It kind of is."

It was eight p.m.

They exchanged sweet kisses for a long, long time. They haven't left the bed, falling asleep while they were tangled in each other, as they had always been.


	2. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

Jeff had dreamed for so long in wake up with Annie by his side. He would sniff that lascivious hair of hers first thing in the morning and then would hold her until she was awake as well. Maybe he could even help by giving her gentle kisses on the forehead or something like that. But, when he woke up that wednesday morning, there was no one on bed besides him. He pressed his temples and felt so lost and so empty that physically hurt. Was she gone in the middle of the night? Has she regretted their choice? Was she ok?

He got out off the bed as fast as he could. Did the women he left by their own felt that way when they woke up and he wasn't there? Oh, the irony of it all. He could laugh if he wasn't so sorry for himself. How he managed to get so in love?

He headed towards the kitchen, thinking about drinking a glass of scotch when it wasn't not even nine a.m., simply because he didn't knew what else to do. He was only thinking about getting drunk by alcohol because he couldn't get drunk by Annie.

"Hey, sleepyhead", she greeted him smiling while holding a cup of coffee with both hands. She was still wearing his sweater and it did an amazing job of not cover her legs at all. "I made coffee. Are you hungry? I boiled a couple of eggs for you."

"Why did you do this?"

"Because I was hungry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't use your stuff without-"

"Not this.", he cut her. "You can use whatever you want. Why did you leave bed? I thought you had gone."

"I said, because I was hungry", she took a sip of her coffee while waiting him to say something. But he didn't, he didn't even moved. She looked at him and saw how heartbroken he was. Annie couldn't believe that he was like that because of her. "Ok, let's start again.", she set her cup in the kitchen counter and took Jeff's hand, leading him to his room. She then signaled the bed with her head, meaning that he should lie there. As soon as he did she jumped to his side. She snuggled him, resting her head on his chest and holding his right shoulder with her left hand. As surprised as he was, it did not stopped him of straighten her hair with his left hand. "Are you sleeping?"

"No."

"Well, then pretend you are, ok?"

He let a nose laugh go.

"Okay."

"Are you pretending already?"

"Yes."

She lifted her head, leaning both hands on his chest for support. "You are not at _all_ ", she arched one of her eyebrows. "You did not even closed your eyes!"

"Okay, okay", he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's good pretend for you now?"

"Is reasonable, don't get too much excited about it," Annie rested her chin on his chest, looking at him with her eyes wide open. She never thought he would be the kind of guy who liked to wake up with someone, so she didn't allowed herself to want it. But now, looking at him, she knew it hadn't worked. Because she wanted to wake up with him, she missed it, even though it never happened. Besides, he looked so peaceful and gorgeous while sleeping. Even if it was pretend sleep. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"You can open your eyes now."

He did and the first thing he saw were her big blue eyes staring at him, stripping him, reading him. They looked at him scared and hopeful. He smiled at her and she responded by giving a quick kiss on his chest, going back to her previous position afterwards. "So, coffee?"

* * *

When he left the shower, Jeff found Annie already dressed in her clothes, making his bed.

"I have to go back home", she said when she saw him. "I promised Abed I would help him pack his DVDs."

"Okay", he went to his wardrobe, showing his back as he chose what he was going to wear. He turned himself a little, so he could see her. "Can I go ?"

"Sure. But it won't be much fun. You know Abed and how he is methodical."

"Yeah. _He_.", Jeff took a long sleeve black shirt with three buttons in a vertical line on the collar of the wardrobe. "Is this one nice?", he showed her and she answered him by moving her head in a yes, making him back to choose the rest of his outfit. "Besides, I didn't said I would help, I just want to go."

Annie rolled her eyes and headed for bedroom door, stopping by Jeff to pat his shoulder. "Whatever, Jeff. I'm waiting in the living room."

* * *

She drove both of them to her apartment in her old car. It was almost too small for Jeff, but he kind of didn't care, because going there in her car would mean that someone would have to give him a ride home after. And with someone, he meant Annie.

When they entered in the place, their sound did Abed and Britta stop what they were doing, which was wrap each DVD in his collection in bubble wrap in the case of Abed, and try to keep the cats out of the cardboard boxes in the living room, in the case of Britta, and look at them. They didn't say or did anything that might mean they were shocked or surprised by the arrival of the duo. They just said hi and went back to their tasks.

"I'll just take a shower and I will be there to help you in a minute, Abed."

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool."

Jeff sat on the sofa Britta used as bed and Annie went to her room to pick a change of clothes.

"So when will you go away, Abed?", he asked.

"I was thinking about going sunday, but Annie convinced me about going next tuesday with her so we at least would have each other to keep company while we waited the flight."

"Abed", Britta called him, "what about Rachel?"

"What about Rachel?", he asked back.

"How do you guys stay?", she went to the kitchen, looking at him from there. "Did you remember to tell her about you moving, right?"

"Sure. She knows it for a month, since I got the first call for the job."

"You know about it for a month and only told us yesterday?", Jeff asked. "Would you have talked about it if I hadn't imagined you as a teacher at Greendale or would you just vanish?"

"I would probably have told I was going.", he waited a few seconds before keep going. "Wait until classes were over seemed good and gave it a nice touch of closing, like a series finale."

"So you and Rachel are still together?", Britta had her head resting on her hands and her elbows on the kitchen stand as she asked.

"No, we broke up last week."

"Why? Why didn't you tell us?"

"It doesn't make difference. You never see her anyway."

"But why did you break up?", Jeff asked. "I mean, it's not like if you're dying, you're just moving."

"Because long distance relationships can lead to only two resolutions: eventually one part give up what he or she is doing in order to be with the other person, like Chandler when he quit his job in Tulsa to be with Monica; or it just doesn't work at all, for various reasons, and make at least one of the parts sad, like Ted and Victoria in How I Met Your Mother, me and Troy or Edie and Michael in NY-LON. Sorry for the spoiler."

"I always thought the guy was gay, so maybe it was because of that they didn't work, not because the show was over and they drifted apart.", both men looked confused at Britta. "Nylon is the tv show where the couple help people dress better, right?"

"Why would it be?", Jeff asked.

"Because some clothes are made of nylon, duh-doy.", Britta said while moved to pick a can of cat food and started to open it.

"Abed", Jeff turned to him. "You really think it can only work if one of you follows the other?"

"In the end, yes.", he got on his feet to pick a bunch more of DVD's and then returned to his task. "It might work for a while, but eventually you need the physical contact and share stories together instead than seeing the person in a Skype call and hear her talk about her day, her friends you don't know and the places she goes, but you don't."

"You could always visit."

"I could. But we'll be very busy. It would be hard to find time where we both could be together. While I live in Greendale is easy to find a couple of hours in our schedule to watch a movie together, but after months and states apart we would need at least the double of the amount of time spent travelling being together, and we won't have this spare time."

"Okay, but you at least could spend the time you have now with her.", Jeff stated, but received only silence in return. "Don't you agree, Britta?"

"Yeah. I guess.", she put the food in a bowl and the can in to the trash.

"That only would make leaving harder. And could let her believe that I would get out of the plane and came back to her. But I wouldn't pull an Andrew Largeman from Garden State out on her."

"I agree with you, Abed. You shouldn't let anything stand between you and what you want.", Britta took the bowl with cat food and left the kitchen, putting it close to her couch and sitting with Jeff. "That's why I didn't liked the Friends finale. How could Rachel leave an amazing job in Paris for Ross?"

"Boo!", she heard from both Jeff and Abed.

"What?"

"You just said you disliked the Friends finale.", Abed explained. "I don't think we can be it anymore."

"It's just like that Avatar thing all over again. _Should I be sorry_ for having a different opinion?"

"It just doesn't work for us.", Abed kept talking like if he hadn't listened her. "I can't see her being happy with me in California because I know how happy she is here. If there were nothing to arrest her here, if she didn't loved her job or hadn't the amazing relationship she has with her family or didn't have a group of misfits she loves and call friends then I could see it.", he turned himself to look at Jeff. "But that's not _our_ case."

"So", Annie said as she opened the door of the bathroom, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. "What have you done already, Abed?"

"Just wrapped the A to G DVDs. I thought it was better separate them for franchise first and then release date in each franchise than just doing it all chronologically. You could put the ones I already protect in the boxes."

"Okay.", she fetched one of the boxes and sat on the floor, near the pile of wrapped DVDs, placing them carefully in the box. "Seriously, won't you help?".

"I told you I wouldn't.", Jeff said as he picked up his phone and started to look for a game.

"I already gave all those boxes from the bar to Abed.", Britta pointed. "But no way I will help you two with this bubble wrap waste. Do you have any idea how long it takes to disintegrate?"

"No.", Annie answered "How long?"

"Probably a lot.", Britta said.

* * *

It was nearly one p.m. when Britta's stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry."

"Really? We hadn't noticed.", Jeff mocked her.

Why don't you two go pick up something to eat?", Annie asked.

"We can all go lunch together, isn't it better?", Jeff suggested.

"No, it would only disturb our work.", she told him. "And we are almost done"

"I just wrapped 'The Terminator'.", Abed said.

"Okay, then." Jeff got up and lifted Britta by the elbow. "We'll be back."

"Do you think it is wise let them handle the food?", Abed asked Annie when they were gone. "Because I can't think of something as far from buttered noodles than a low carb vegetarian lunch."

* * *

It hadn't been so bad, after all. Jeff and Britta bought a bunch of caeser salad, but also a big mac for Annie and one for Abed. It wasn't buttered noodles, but it also wasn't tofu or chicken and sweet potato, so it was better than expected.

"I got it, Abed.", Britta said as she washed the dishes in the sink. "I'll mail you your boxes first thing next next thursday, not next thursday."

"Okay. Thank you, Britta."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, what about now?", Jeff asked Annie as he helped her clean the table where they ate.

"What?"

"Any plans?"

"No. You?"

"I can think a few things I would like to do.", he teased.

"Name them."

"It doesn't suitable the time of the day. It's NC17 rate."

"Jeff!", she lightly punched his chest, making him grin.

"Let's watch something!", Britta suggested as she jumped to the recliner that used to be Troy's.

"We can't watch nothing from Abed, for obvious reasons.", Annie stated.

"Let's just see what's on. C'mon guys, until I have to go to work"

"But you only start at midnight today.", she pointed out.

"So?"

"I guess we can watch something.", Abed said while sitting in his recliner. "But no romantic comedies this time, Britta."

"I told you I was just watching 'Leap Year' to laugh about women's stereotypes in Hollywood. Like if all we have in mind is to marry someone! Besides, I don't even like Amy Adams."

"You liked her in 'Enchanted'.", Annie remembered her.

Britta didn't answer.

"Let's watch Gravity Falls!", Annie suggested. "The first season is recorded on the TV."

"Good, I need rewatch it.", Abed said "I'm always picking up new jokes on each view, it's amazing how they do it."

"Okay.", Britta agreed. "Since episode one?"

"Yep.", Abed said.

Jeff went to the couch near the TV, resting his back against the armrest and putting his left leg on the couch, while his right was falling from it. He pulls Annie so she sits between his legs and rest her head on his chest. He then embraces her and she puts her hands above his.

"Wait, this is a cartoon?", Jeff asked.

"Yes. Look how cute they all are!", Annie happily pointed.

"Really?", he rolls his eyes. "Can't we watch something else? Like, grown-up else?"

"Just because it seems childish, doesn't mean it is.", Britta said. "You could let your prejudice aside and just get to know before saying something. Besides, Wendy is like, the best."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Let's give it a shot.", he agrees.

They end up watching half of the first season.

"It was kind of cool.", Jeff admitted later, as he pressed a napkin in his piece of pizza to take out the extra fat before he eat.

When Britta finished eating, she returned to the recliner and started to go through the channels.

"Iron Man 3 is about to start!", she screamed happily. "Let's watch it!"

"Oh, you know what?", Jeff reached out and faked an yawn. "I'm kind of tired. I'd better go home and sleep."

"You can sleep here, if you want.", Annie offered.

"I don't want disturb you guys watching this _awesome_ movie. And I'm too big for this couch."

"Not here, here.", she explained. "Here, there." and pointed to her room with her head.

It didn't made sense for him to stay. His apartment was waiting for him with a bed he could properly fit and nice sheets. But he agreed staying nonetheless.

"I think I'm gonna sleep as well.", Annie said, getting up from the couch. "Good night, Abed.", she leaned to briefly hug him and then did the same with Britta. "Good night, Britta."

"Try keep the volume down, these walls are thin.", she said while responding the hug.

"You are the one with the remote.", Annie pointed.

"I know."

"Good night, guys.", Jeff said, giving them a wave and following Annie afterwards.

"Annie, I don't think I fit in your bed either.", he pointed as soon as they entered her room.

"We will make it work.", she picked her pajamas. "Now it would be a nice time for you to go brush your teeth."

"Am I with bad breath?"

"No, I just want to change. And you can't sleep without brushing your teeth."

"Yeah.", he smiled. "Okay"

When he came back it was her time to go the bathroom. She had said to him to make himself at home, so he took his shirt, pants, socks and shoes off because that was how he slept at home. Annie seemed pleased by it was just a bonus.

"I think", she said while staring at his chest, "that if you lay in the diagonal you will almost fit completly."

"I'm not actually sleepy.", Jeff said while sitting in the bed, resting his back on the headboard. "I just really didn't want to watch Iron Man 3."

"We could read."

"Read? No, thanks."

"Ok, do whatever you want. I'll read.", she picked 'The FBI Career Guide: Inside Information on Getting Chosen for and Succeeding in One of the Toughest, Most Prestigious Jobs in the World' from her nightstand and sit close to Jeff, starting to read. He picked his phone and started playing, but stopped after twenty minutes.

He put his phone on the nightstand by his side and turned to Annie, brushing his index finger at her bare arm. She looked at him.

"Hi.", he said.

"Hi." He used his index and middle fingers to walk by Annie's arm, going from her elbows to her t-shirt sleeve. His fingers pushed it down and he kissed all the way from her shoulder to her neck, avoiding her bra straps . Jeff carefully took the book from her hands and put on her nightstand as he leaned over her. They held gaze for a brief moment, until Annie cupped his checks and brought him to a kiss.

Their lips touched and he deepened the kiss, making it sweet. When he pulled away to breath, she bit his lower lip. He dragged her down, until she was laying on the bed and locked her legs with his and her upper body with his arms. Jeff wanted to touch every single part of her, but there was so much to choose that he didn't knew where to start.

He pressed his body against hers and she held his neck as he proceeded to kiss her face. Her forehead was first, then it was her nose, her right cheek, the corner of her mouth - she did try to deepen his kiss, but didn't succeeded; he just gave her a peck on her lips and moved to kiss her jaw. By the time he began to devour her neck, Jeff's hands went to the hem of Annie's shirt. He played with it a little before moving it up. They got apart for a brief moment, so he could take her shirt off and toss it aside.

"Won't you fold it?", Annie joked.

"Very funny, ha ha", he mocked. In the next moment, Jeff was already passionate kissing her. His hands were on her waist as she held his neck. As his hands went higher and the kiss became more rough, Annie squeezed his neck with her right hand and dragged her left to his back, scratching it. "What the hell, Annie?"

"What?"

"What?", he looked at her in disbelief. "That hurt."

"Are you for real?", she said as she leaned up, using her elbows as holders.

"Yeah."

"Oh, God.", she laughed and gave him a peck on his lips. "I'm sorry"

"That's not funny.", he got off of her, lying by his stomach in the bed. "You're violent."

"I'm sorry.", she turned to him and looked at his back, seeing the wound she made on him. "Ow, I'm really sorry.", Annie kissed the marks she made on him.

"How are you so strong?"

"I got caught up in the moment.", she kept kissing his back. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm... I'm gonna make up to you. Just a second."

Annie got out of bed and went to her closet, where she picked up a moisturizer. She got back in bed, catching Jeff off guard as she sat on his back.

"What are you doing?", he turned his head, trying to look at her.

"A massage. Just relax.", she put a little of the cream on her hands and started pressing it on his back.

"What the hell!", he moved fast, dropping her.

"What? What? What?"

"It's burning! What did you do?"

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!", she started blowing his back. "I didn't thought the wounds were deep", she used both hands to try make it cooler. "I screwed it all, oh God, I'm so sorry."

He let her blow his back for some seconds before speaking again.

"Okay, okay, it's enough."

"Jeff, I'm so sorry!", she lay on her back and hid her face with both arms. "I Britta'd it."

"No, you didn't.", he calmed her. "You like a little of rough love, it's ok. I just wasn't prepared, that's all.", she blushed and Jeff laughed. "You don't have to be ashamed. It's kind of hot, actually."

"Jeff!", she punched his chest.

"Well, it is."

"But I hurt you."

"If some of us could hurt the another, I always knew it would be you."

"I'm gonna make up to you.", she leaned over him. "For real. I promisse"

"Annie, it's fine."

"I'm. Gonna. Make. Up. To. You.", she said as she gave quick kisses on his chest in each pause. She started kissing his collarbone and then moved to his neck as she lay on top of him. She kissed his chin, then his jawline and bit his earlobe.

"Okay.", he said as he held her by the waist. "You can make up to me all day tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?", she looked at his face and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Okay, then.", Annie lay her head in his chest and held his shoulders. "Tomorrow"


	3. Thursday

**Thursday**

"I didn't fill out the forms."

That was the first thought Annie had that day. It was also what made her wake up abruptly. Her second thought, however, was "Oh, that's good."

Because Jeff was holding her and he had his left hand on her hip and it felt so right. But it felt wrong too, because she hadn't filled out the forms.

"Good morning," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning," she answered back.

"So, I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"You. Making it up to me."

"Oh," her mouth opened wide. "I'm sorry, I can't. I had completely forgot that I have all this forms and documents I have to send for my internship until friday, so I have to do it now and I will barely have time to recheck. I need today for do it."

"Are you already ditching me?"

"No, no. I mean, kind of," she left the bed and put her shirt back. "You understand, right?"

"Yeah."

He didn't.

"I can give you a ride home."

"No, it's fine," he left bed as well and started dressing. "I'll call a cab or something"

"It wasn't supposed to be like that," she knelt on the bed and went to where he was. "Hey," she called him and gave him a peck on his lips. "We still have a plenty of time. We have all the time in the world." Annie said, hoping he would understand that she was there for him until the end of the world, if he wanted to.

He smirked and moved his head in agreement, hoping that Annie wouldn't understand that he thought they didn't. She was going to D.C. in a few days and he was fifteen years older than her, which meant he would have to leave her, wanting or not, in the future. They had a pretty small time, to be honest.

She smiled to him, but couldn't help thinking how there was always something between them, keeping them apart. Always. Maybe, it was because they were not mean to be. This hit Annie harder than anything that even happened to her. She handled her parents divorce, she handled a pill adiction, she handled her mom disowning her, she handled losing her scholarship in a Ivy League university and so many other things. She could handle losing him as well, she knew. She just didn't wanted to.

It didn't help that Jeff got out of her room the exactly same time she had that thought.

But Annie Edison doesn't give up easily, she thought. If she did, she wouldn't even have survived high school. She haven't gave up on Jeff on those years she knew him. She wouldn't give up now. Fate could suck it, they were mean to be if they wanted.

* * *

"Hey," Britta happily said to Jeff as soon as he got off of Annie's bedroom.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Too excited to be sleeping." She had a big cup of coffe in her hands.

"Excited with what?"

"I just had the best idea ever," she smiled. "Like, for real. I'm gonna be rich. I just need someone to finance me," she pouted.

"Don't look at me like this, I'm as poor as you. Besides, this?" he pointed to her face, "It's not going to work."

"It would work if it was Annie," he stood still. "Won't you say something back?"

"What could I say? You're right," she grinned. "Tell me about your ideia."

"Do you know how people say animals are the best medicine?"

"Isn't it laughter?"

"Yes, but, like, when people are sick but have a pet is so much easier to get better and pets are always making people happy and stuff. That's what I'm talking about."

"Okay," he said suspicious.

"But, you know, not everybody can have a pet. People are busy and irresponsible and live in non-pet friendly places. So, I thought, what if they could rent a pet?"

"Rent? A pet?"

"Yeah. Like, for an hour or two, or maybe an entire weekend if you're feeling specially down, you could have a cat or a dog, if you are _that_ type of person. But it wouldn't be as much work as a real pet and you would have some love, the pet would have some love. It's flawless."

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah, _with joy_. And about you, marquis? How are thing with your marquise?"

"What kind of nicknames are these? They are horrible."

"Isn't that how you call yourselves? And then lock arms and make that stupid 'I love you to the moon and back' face you have for each other?"

"We don't do this. Also, it's milady and milord."

"Po-tay-to, po-tah-to," as he didn't said anything, she kept going. "So, are you guys dating? Are you sleeping together? Answer both because one does not imply the other."

"I wouldn't say dating, but we are like... Together? I don't know. She leaves in a few days, I don't want put any kind of pressure on her. Like, if she want try a long distance relationship it's fine by me. If she only wants enjoy this week together it's okay too."

"I can see in your face how okay you are with _that,_ " she rolled her eyes. "But are you sleeping together?"

"Yeah. Like, literally. Only sleeping," Britta laughed. "Stop it, it's not funny. Why are you so interested about it anyway?"

"Just curiosity. I mean, Annie is like an unicorn. What's the last time you saw her with somebody?" she thought. "Second year, right? With Rich."

"She wasn't with Rich. He didn't want to go out with her, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. So, who? Vaughn? That's a lot of time. She may be a virgin again. Maybe that's why she's avoiding you."

"There is no thing like be a virgin again. And she's not avoiding me."

"Oh, there was the other guy too," she made a dreamy face. "Okay, never mind, she's good."

"Are you talking about Brent Underjaw?"

"No, no. She only talked to him. Anything else would be disgusting. It's already weird enough think about them in an online relationship knowing that it was Abed."

"So who?"

"It was," she trailed off. "No one. Yeah, no one."

"Why did you trailed off?"

"I didn't trailed off."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't. And it isn't a big deal."

"Do I know him? Is that it?"

"No, you don't. His nome is John, I'm sure you don't know him."

"Okay, you do know that it's impossible _not_ to know a John, right?"

"But you don't know this one, trust me."

"Who is it, Britta?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Britta."

"It was the Black Rider. Happy know?"

"What?"

"But his name is really John. They had a thing during our summer in the second year and they went on and off for a while. The guy is kind of cuckoo for her, you should know how this is. She made me and Shirley to promise not tell anyone, but it's her fault because she knows I'm bad at keeping secrets."

"Troy is bad at keeping secrets, not you."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe my thing is bad memory, then."

"I can't believe Annie felt atracted by that guy. He's just a big chin, that's all."

"Maybe she has a type."

"What you mean?"

"Guys with desproportional body parts. You know, Vaughn and his tiny nipples, John and his big chin, you and your big forehead."

"It's not that big."

"It's not small."

* * *

"Annie," Jeff said as he entered in her room. She was still in her pajamas, sitting in front of her computer. "I'm going, Britta is giving me a ride."

"Ok," she turned to him. "You are not mad at me, are you?"

"No. Why would I be?" he came closer to her and kissed the top of her head. "See you."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Are you planning doing something today?"

"Yeah. Nothing."

"I was wondering... Maybe after I finish this I could stop by your apartment. If that's ok for you, obviously."

"That would be nice."

"Okay then," she turned to him and pulled him down by his shirt. She locked their lips together as she hold his neck. Her tongue ran furiously in his mouth, but as soon as Jeff let himself get lost in the kiss, she drifted apart. "Just a preview for later."

"Wow, what?"

"Later, Jeff."

* * *

"Look, Jeff, I sorry," Britta said while she drove.

"About what?"

"You know, the other day. I really overreacted."

"Yeah, but I kind of understand you."

"Awn, thanks," she smiled at him. "I've been thinking these days and I realised how I was seeing this with the wrong lenses. I had my time going after my dreams and everything. It's their time to live in New York. Metaphorically speaking," she paused. "Or literally, if they want to."

"Yep."

"And, you know, it's not the same case as Pierce and Troy's. I'll still be able to talk to them, and I can visit. We should visit Abed and Annie along summer, what do you think?"

"We could."

"It would be fun. L.A. seems cool and can you imagine us in D.C.? Me, protesting in front of the White House," she had sparkles in her eyes. "I don't know against what, but I'll think about something. It'll be better than Christmas," he didn't said anything, so, after some time, she got back to speak. "You know, you're really quiet now."

"Britta."

"What?"

"She's going to take the world and I'm forty," and, with that phrase, he summarized everything he feared about him and Annie.

"Do you have some kind of terminal disease that I'm not aware of?"

"No."

"Did you lost the movements of some parts of your body?"

"No."

"So what's your excuse for not take the world? That you're forty? Your body and brain work well and... You know what, forget what I said. Stephen King has a terminal disease and only moves like his pinky finger or something and he is like seventy but he still takes the world."

"That's Stephen Hawking."

"Okay, whatever. Besides, the age gap thing? Are you really pulling this one off? Because I think that the age gap is the best damn thing it could happen for you and her. For real. Think about it, remember when you first saw her? Do you think a thirty year old Annie would like you in your thirties? Or that your nineteen year old self would look twice to Annie in her nineteens?"

"Well..."

"Shut up and join me in the non overreacting side. This is just for the summer, not forever."

"You don't know that."

"Look, maybe Abed won't come back, but Annie will. I mean, she would stop paying her rent if she wasn't planning to come back, right? And I'm 120% sure that she isn't saying she is paying her rent in the summer to make me not worry about it but, in the end, my parents are the one paying for it."

"She will be paying for her rent during summer?"

"Yeah. She said it was to preserve her room from me. So she's planning on come back, for sure. She still haven't graduated too."

"I know. But maybe she would just study there."

"Don't think so. But, if it became the case, don't let her go because of that. The time isn't quite right for both of you now, but it doesn't mean it never will. So, don't screw it like you did so many times. Apologise to all bad things you did to her and treat her like a princess. I think it's degrading, but she likes that kind of stuff and she has the right to. I know she likes you for who you are and she doesn't want you to change, but you have to be the best version of you for her, you understand it, right?"

"Yes."

"And, you know, try not break up. Because I'm sure that if, in the end, you know, after trying and everything and not just avoid your feelings, you two don't work out she could move on from you but I'm almost sure you couldn't move on from her. That only would make you drink even more than you already are and, for more I like you keeping me company in the bar, I hate to serve you, 'cause you give terrible tips."

"I never thought I would say this, but Britta, you're very wise."

"Of course I am. I've always been the wise of the group. It's kind of my thing."

Jeff was pretty sure Britta never had been the wise in the group, but he would let her have this one.

* * *

It was almost three in the afternoon when Annie came to Jeff's apartment. She had filled the forms, send and made physical and digital copies of them. She also used the time to separate her documents and the plane ticket and let it all set and ready for the trip. She thought about packing but she could do this another day, because right now, she wanted to be with Jeff.

Even though they talked about their feelings and finally were in the same page, Annie knew that if they let them to destiny, their right moment would never come. If she really wanted be with him, she would have to go for it, and make some concessions as well. And it was okay, because if it was easy, it wouldn't be Jeff and Annie.

"Hi," she said entering in his place and placing her bag on the floor. Annie held Jeff by the neck, dragging him for a kiss. "Missed me?"

"You have no idea."

She laughed as she closed the door with her foot, never letting him go.

"What's up with the bag?" he asked.

"Just some stuff so I don't have to run back to my apartment any time soon."

"Always prepared," he gave her a quick kiss and wandered his hands on her waist.

"Just don't want to waste any more time," she smiled widely as walked backwards to the closest wall, pulling him.

He smiled back and captured her lips with his, pressing her in the wall. Her hands soon stopped hold his neck to grab the collar of his shirt and try to take it off. Jeff moved away so he could help her and tossed it aside.

"You weren't kidding about not waste time."

Annie opened her bright red lips to help her breath and looked at him with her big blue eyes while she moved her head in a no. Jeff got back to press her in the wall and while Annie ravished his chest, his hands went slowly from her waist to her ass, holding it. She used it as impulse, so she could intertwining her legs in his waist. Annie leaned on the wall and started unbutton her blouse while Jeff followed the trail of skin she showed with kisses until he couldn't go lower. Then, he decided to kiss the top of her breasts, her collarbone, her throat, her neck, her jaw and her earlobe, making her moaning and very difficult for her to concentrating in take her blouse off. He put both hands in her shoulders, helping her at her task and pressed her even harder on the wall, so there would be no way she would fall as he kissed her.

They broke apart, both trying to even their breaths. As Annie's hands started to go lower and lower, while still keeping eye contact, Jeff hold her by her back and started to walk to his bedroom.

How he managed to get there without stumble or fall while her hand was so dangerously low and he couldn't see nothing more than her face, he will never know.

But he did, and between his sheets their clothes were gone and screams and moans took place.

He held her the entire time and she never stopped looking at him. And, by the end, all there was was two people lost in each other sight, trying to keep each little piece of this moment in their minds forever.

* * *

As Annie was lying by her stomach and the sheets barely covered her, leaving her back bare, Jeff couldn't help it but to press his thumb all the way to her neck until the end of her back, following the way of her spine.

That made her turn to him smiling and it was impossible not to kiss her.

The second time was even more passionate than the first. The third, however, was as calm and romantic as it could be.

While leaning in the bed, somewhat between sitting and lying, Jeff grabbed Annie to him and she lay aside his figure, making circles in his chest with her index finger as he stroked her hair.

"Who could have imagined that Annie Edison was wild in bed?"

"Oh my," she blushed and hid her face in the curve of his neck. Even though she was okay with sexuality in general, there would always be a part of her who just couldn't help it but find it immensely inappropriate say or hear things with sexual innuendo.

Jeff laughed and used his free hand to lightly touch the curves of her body that she displayed. And, at that time, there was no place in the world they'd rather be.


	4. Friday

**A/N: I'm so sorry. This chapter is so small and I took so long to post it. Nonetheless, I want to dedicate it to everyone who reviewed, favorited and/or followed this fic. You guys are made of pure awesomeness.**

 **Friday**

After three days, waking up besides each other was turning in to routine that neither of then wanted to get rid of.

Annie was first and she spent the next minutes after waking admiring Jeff's face. She trailed his jaw with her fingers, making him open his eyes. He then held her hand and kissed her palm, putting a smile on her face.

He pushed a hair streak that was fallen and put behind her ear and she made the same thing he did just a moment before, held his hand and kissed his palm. Then, she kissed all the way from his wrist to his shoulder, leaning over him after she got to his neck.

"Again?", he asked as he lifted one eyebrow.

Annie lifted her head, showing her flushed cheeks and a flirty smile. He rolled over her.

"Okay", he shrugged. "Again."

* * *

They finally got out of bed when Annie said she was hungry and asked for something sweet. Of course Jeff hadn't anything like that in his apartment, so he took her to eat breakfast outside.

"Take it easy, that's your third chocolate muffin already", he said pointing to her plate which had two more.

"Don't you mean that's _only_ my third chocolate muffin?"

"That's how you do it, anh?"

"Do what?"

"Everything."

"I don't understand."

"Sugar rush. That's where you take the energy to do all the bunch of stuff you do."

"No way. I can do what I do because I'm driven", she put the muffin back in the plate so she could use her fingers to list. "I plan, I make lists and I stick to them. Besides... ", she saw the waitress coming with her order "Oh, my pancakes are coming!"

Jeff rolled his eyes, laughing.

* * *

"I'm impressed that you didn't took care of this before", he said as he parked in the mall parking lot.

"I couldn't do it before because I wanted Frankie's help and today was the soonest she was available."

"I don't think you need her help with that."

"Help is always welcome. And she moved to Greendale just a few months ago, I'm sure a lot of what she researched is still usable. Like, which is the best suitcase, folding techniques, handbag essentials and overall trip tips."

They walked to the food court, where Frankie, Abed and Britta, the last two concentrated in a thumb war, waited for them.

"Jeff, good you're here", Abed said, losing his concentration and the thumb war.

"Yeah! I won!"

"And it only took fourteen attempts", Frankie added.

"I need to buy some clothes that represents the right amount of pretend I don't care with looks, when actually I do. Just like this shirt you're wearing. Could you help me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great, let's start there", Abed went towards one of the stores and Jeff followed him. He turned his head to smile at Annie after some steps and then kept going.

"What was that?", Frankie asked.

"She and Jeff are having an affair."

"Don't say like that, Britta. It looks like something on the cover of a gossip magazine", Annie looked at her with her brows knitted together.

"They are?", without waiting for an answer, Frankie picked up a notepad and a pen from her purse, flipped some pages and made a risk.

"What's that?", Britta asked.

"Just my 'To Do' list for the Greendale Committee."

"But the committee is over", Annie said. "Isn't it? There were stuff we didn't arranged?"

"Just this one. But is taken care off, you don't have to worry."

" _Get Annie and Jeff together"_ , Britta read the notepad over Frankie's shoulder.

"Really?", Annie got the notepad from Frankie's hand and read it "We were _under_ cleaning the lady's bathroom close to the cafeteria?"

"Well, yes. But that was the bathroom someone wrote 'The Chamber of Secrets has been open' with red lipstick all over it. And, look", Frankie pointed. "You were above save Garret!"

"He needed to be saved _again_?", Britta asked.

"What do you mean with again?"

* * *

"I don't think this is the best place for us to start, Abed. Put that back, why do you even need a black robe?"

"I still don't know what kind of weird religion I will join, so I got to be prepared. Besides, my old one was ruined when I tried to clean its lipstick stain."

"Oh, yeah, those are really hard to clean."

* * *

After all the shopping, the five friends were back at the food court, enjoying a little time together and making plans.

"I talked to Duncan and he said he would give a break in his sabbatical to show", Britta said.

"Is he really necessary?", Jeff asked. "Besides, why do you keep talking to him?"

"That's doctor-doctor confidentiality."

"You're not a doctor."

"Have you talked to Pavel, Abed?", Annie cut their bickering.

"Yes, and he will be there. He will even bring _pierogi_."

"Why would he bring a dog?"

"That's not a dog, Britta. It's typical polish food."

"Of course I knew that, I was just joking, duh-doy."

"Yeah, sure."

"If everything is set I need to go now. I promised my sister I would watch 'Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper' with her."

"How old your sister is?", Britta asked.

"Forty-two, why?"

"And she likes that kind of thing? It's because she is... _retarded_?", she whispered the last word.

"What? No, she likes it because it is a nice movie. And so do I."

When Frankie was gone, Jeff got back to speak.

"Okay, I guess it is our cue as well. Unless some of you want something?"

"We could play a game", Abed proposed.

"What kind of game?"

"I don't know. Twenty questions?"

Jeff wasn't into play games at all, and Britta didn't wanted it as well. But Abed and Annie convinced both of them to play faster than they would like to let anyone know. When everyone had their turn and eaten, they agreed it was time to go back home.

Annie decided she would go back with Britta and Abed, but would definitely meet Jeff tomorrow.

"Why don't you just came back with me and make everything easier?"

"Because I want spend some time with Abed and Britta. I said I would meet you tomorrow and I will", she give him a peck on the lips. "Okay?"

"Okay", he signed.

"Good boy", she patted his arm. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No way, the game is already over."

"What if I ask you the question but you don't have to answer?"

"If I say no would you not ask?", he said, making her smile.

"Would you ever consider moving outside Colorado?"

He didn't answer her, but he passed the entire night thinking about it.


	5. Saturday

**N/A: To be honest, I don't know what's wrong with me. I have the next chapters all done and I don't post because ? But here is another one.**

 **Saturday**

Being with Annie was terrible to Jeff's body. Since the day he (finally) told her how he felt (sort of) he hadn't gone to the gym. And okay, he did burn some calories with her, but he still felt like he was neglecting his body. He knew Annie would like him even if he didn't have an action movie star body, but he like having an action movie star body and, since she wasn't there with him this morning, he could work out a little to keep it.

At eleven a.m. he thought she had already a plenty of time with Abed and Britta and it would be okay for him to show up. Of course, he couldn't just show up, so he brought lunch to everyone.

"Hi, Jeff", Abed said when he opened the door for him. "Annie, Jeff's here."

"I didn't come for Annie", Abed raised a questioning eyebrow. "Okay, not entirely for her", he showed him the bag he was holding. "I brought lunch."

As she heard this, Britta ran to the door.

"Jeff, buddy, how are you?"

"Here", he gave her the bag.

"You're the best."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Annie and I are packing. Britta says she's helping but all she has been doing is watch TV."

"I'm helping by not getting in your way", she said from the kitchen, where she was picking dishes.

"Jeff!" Annie popped up and gave him a peck on his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know", he looked at his foot and started poking her calf with it. He didn't wanted to say it was because he missed her. Not in front of Abed and Britta, at least. "Just thought I could stop by and we could hang out."

"Okay, sure."

She smiled to him and he smiled back, leaning down to kiss her.

"We are still here", Britta screamed. "And we can see you", she went to the table to set it up for lunch. "God, you two are like horny teenagers. Give it a break."

"Sorry", Annie said as she looked awfully embarassed, while Jeff just grinned.

"Whatever. Come eat", Britta sat on the table and waited to the other three to join her. "And if you two", she pointed to Annie and Jeff with her fork "Really need to do this, do at Annie's room. And close the door."

* * *

"Stop, you're doing it all wrong", Annie said as she pushed Jeff. "I said to fold the right side first, then the left", she showed him how to fold the shirt.

"It doesn't make a difference."

"Of course it does. Are you trying to sabotage me?"

"Sabotage you? What? _How?_ No."

"So fold it in the right way or you may as well help Abed instead."

"God, you're so bossy."

"I am not,"

"Yes, you are", Britta screamed from the couch,

"I am not", Annie screamed back and closed the door of her room.

"Yes, you are. But that's okay, I kind of like it", he leaned down to kiss her, but she maneuvered away from him.

"I'll never finish packing if you don't stop divert my attention every five minutes."

"You have only yourself to blame for looking irresistible."

"I'm wearing jorts, Jeff."

"They are kind of doing it for me."

"You're incorrigible", she held his shoulders and kissed him lightly. "C'mon, I want finish this before everybody gets here. If you don't wanna help you can stay with Britta."

"Can I not help by there?", he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Fine. Just don't disturb me."

"Okay", he held her wrist and pulled her to him, sitting her on his lap. "Can I just get you to do a five minute break? It's the only one I'm gonna ask, I swear."

"Two."

"Six."

"That's no way of negotiate. Four, take it or leave it", Annie said as she brushed her lips on his.

"I think I did pretty well", he said. And when she kissed him, she could feel him smiling.

* * *

Since everyone was warned to arrive by seven, it was no surprise that Frankie knocked on the apartment's door at six fifty.

"Am I too early?"

"No", Annie answered as she closed the door. "You arrived at a perfectly normal time. Unlike other people", she briefly looked to Chang, who was sitting in front of Abed's bedroom, waiting for him to came out and had arrived two hours earlier.

Not much time after, the apartment was filled up with people from Greendale. Annie, for one day, revoked her eight-people-tops-in-the-apartment rule. Everyone was there, even Hickey had got a day off on his memorial service business to be there, even though he just stayed for an hour, and Shirley called to say how proud she was for Abed and Annie taking the world.

But once almost everyone was gone and only the Nipple Dippers, former Save Greendale Committee, was still there, Abed made the remainder people sit around the table for a drinking game.

"Really, Abed?", Jeff asked. "A drinking game?"

"We spent six years in college and never played one once. Better later than never."

"Okay, explain the game to us", Frankie requested.

"It's called 'Most Likely'. Each turn one of us ask a most likely question, like who's the most likely to eat a rat?"

"Chang", they answered in unison, including himself.

"So each one points to the person they think it's most likely and the number of fingers pointed to you is the number of shots you have to drink."

After an hour, Britta was the one doing the best, as she was never picked (Really, guys, don't you think I would be the most likely to do anything? I've started a fire before and Chang failed on that, okay?), the dean, Jeff and Frankie were okay, although she did had a point when she had to drink a lot when the question was the most likely to kiss a woman (For real? You could have picked Jeff, you know?). But Chang, Abed and Annie were wasted (Why me again? I'm jewish, why would I even have a christmas tree?) and Jeff decided it was time to call it a night.

So, Frankie, the dean and Chang said goodbye to the group, hugging Abed and Annie (and Jeff, in the dean's case) a little bit longer than the others. After all, they didn't knew when they would see them again.

"What a party, right?", Annie said as she closed her bedroom door.

"Mhm, sure", Jeff answered, unsure.

"You look soooooooo handsome", she grabbed his collar.

"I always look handsome."

"Ha", she gave him a sloppy kiss. "Soooo funny"

"Annie, you're kinda drunk", he said as he took her hands out of his shirt. "I think it's time for you to just lay down and rest"

"I was kinda drunk half an hour ago", she started taking her shirt off. "I'm full drunk, trust me."

"Calm down", Jeff ran to her and held her hands, so she would stop undoing the buttons of her pants. "Don't you think it's best for we to do this when you're better?"

"I'm just trying to change to my pajamas", she freed her hands. "Geez, I'm not planning on jumping on you and have my way with you. Not today, I mean."

"What?"

"What?"

* * *

She needed ten entire minutes and Jeff's help to put her pajamas and get on bed.

"Come here", she asked him as soon as she was lying down, patting the spot next to her. He did and she hugged him, putting her head on his chest. He start to fondle her hair when he realized something.

"You haven't been pinning your hair."

"You said you liked it like that", she said to his chest.

"Actually, if I recall well, I said I love it."

"Well, anyway", she said and he knew she was rolling her eyes, even though he wasn't seeing her.

"If I knew, I'd said that a long ago. You know", his other hand, which was on her back, went lower, until it was on her pajama's shorts, pulling its hem. "I also love when your wear skirts."

"You do?", she lifted her head to look at him, anxious for the answer. She always thought the dresses and skirts made her look somewhat childish and he didn't like it.

"Yes", he held her neck to pull her to him and kiss her. "Actually, I love pretty much everything on you. You must know, I-"

"Jeff, don't", Annie's eyes popped as she untangled herself from him and he took his hands out off her, so he could lean up using his elbows as support.

"But I want to say it."

"And I don't want to hear it", she closed her eyes. "Not now", she opened then. "Just tell me when I'm back."

"Will you be back, though?", she laid back on his chest and pushed him down.

"If you promise to say that if I do, yes."

* * *

 _This fic has been so sweet I might get diabetes from writing it. I promise next one will be way more fun and less fluffy (and I can actually promise that because I have like, five chapters done)._


End file.
